Camp Half-Rock
by ThunderstormMoonlightPhoenix
Summary: Percy, annoyed by Grover playing aweful songs with his reed pipes, decides to confront him...only to live the most wild night of his life and...was that a drunk Pegasus? Awesome bands and good music...GREAT PARTY! MOSTLY CRACK! Just for the sake of fun. Rated T just to be safe. Slight AU and some OC. Probably OOC.


**FIRST FANFIC! PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE SUGGESTIONS (don't be too rude please, we just want to improve).**

**We do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series characters…if we did, we'd be married to Nico (who would be straight) and Lee (who would be alive). None of the songs belong to us neither (we wish!) and we only borrow all of this for the sake of sane fun. We don't own any Naruto character either (wink if you find him…if we did…we'd shave his brows). Everything belong to their respective owner (Horatio Caine's obssesion with sunglasses as well). Hope you enjoy this…whatever it is! :D This is some crack that came out of boredom…that's why we are in it! Shadow Girl is a friend and just so we're clear...she's Hades' daughter.**

**-Thunderstorm (Zeus daughter) and Moonlight (Artemiss daughter...long story)**

It all began an afternoon like any other at Camp Half-blood. Percy and Grover were chilling under a tree, when the latter pulled out his reed pipes.

"DON'T!" yelled Percy, startling Grover. "DO. NOT. PLAY. HANNA MONTANA. ANYMORE. I almost couldn't take it the first time."

"I feel insulted! That isn't the only thing I can play and besides, I wasn't even gonna play that." said Grover. Although a second glance from Percy was enough for the green-eyed boy to tell otherwise.

Grover started playing a song that, unfortunately, Percy knew all too well – Nico's obsession with the movie it came from didn't passed unnoticed in the Camp – and hated more than Chronos himself.

"OH! COME ON! Dude, you gotta be kidding me…" suddenly, out of the blue appeared Thunderstorm and started singing and dancing to the tune. "We're all in this together! Once we know…That we are…We're all stars... And we see that!"

'This couldn't get any worse' Percy thought…HOW WRONG HE WAS.

Then came Lee, with a guitar, and started to support Thunderstorm and Grover, only to be followed by the entire Apollo cottage, Nico – who started to fangirl disturbingly –, Shadow Girl, Annabeth, Thalia and Moonlight.

No sooner had all (almost all, Thalia and Moonlight wanted another song) started dancing like in the movie – Thunderstorm as Gabriela and Lee as Troy – than Clarisse appeared with an electric guitar, which she threw at Thunderstorm.

"CHANGE THE MOOD, FRIED BRAIN!" she yelled.

Thunderstorm started playing Metallica's "Master of Puppets". Percy was gaping like a fish. Thalia and Moonlight, along with Clarisse, Shadow Girl and Nico were over excited. The whole Camp came and from a hole on the ground (from which came out huge flames) came Hades and began singing:

"End of passion play, crumbling away  
I'm your source of self-destruction  
Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear  
Leading on your death's construction

Taste me, you will see  
More is all you need  
You're dedicated to  
How I'm killing you

Come crawling faster  
Obey your master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your master  
Master!"

Everyone went mad! Suddenly, the whole Apollo cottage changed their attires into black (scary, creepy) ones. The same went for the rest of the Camp – Chiron dyed his tail black and was wearing a black t-shirt, which said 'The hoofs of ROCK' –. Percy sweat dropped, even more when he realised Grover was still playing his reed pipes, but had a black t-shirt on as well and was wearing eye-liner. The worst hit was, though, when Percy saw Annabeth with black stripes on her stunning golden hair (which shone as bright as the sun – not that Percy thought that, not at all…. – on the sunniest day ever) and a Black Sabbath t-shirt on.

"ANNABETH! NO! NOT YOU TOO!" "Youg gotta love good music when you hear it, Seaweed Brain!" retorted she.

Out of nowhere, the ground rose and formed a sort of stage for Hades and the gang to play on. EVERYONE WENT EVEN MADDER (as if it were possible).

Nico (playing guitar) and Hades were singing, Shadow Girl was on the drums and some random Apollo guys were playing too (apart from Lee, which we all know). Last, but not least, Grover with his reed pipes. 'Seriously, how does that even fit in a metal band?' thought Percy.

When the song ended, fire and smoke came out from the bottom of the stage. People were screaming and Percy didn't know what was happening. 'By the gods, what on earth is going on here?!' was what was going through the young hero's mind at the moment, who was trying really hard not to die asphyxiated (waaay to much smoke).

A very familiar melody began being played ("BACK IN BLACK" by AC/DC) and two figures entirely clad in black (with black sun glasses on….'AT NIGHT!' Percy was dumbfounded, apparently Horatio Caine was a greater influence than he had perceived…) sang along. Both of them were playing the guitars (amazing solo!) and when the smoke dissipated, Percy saw they were Thunderstorm and Thalia.

'Poseidon, help me…' but then, Silena pulled Percy back from the neck of his shirt.

"COME ON, PERCE! HAVE SOME FUN!" exclaimed her and proceeded to throw him on the mass of crazy demigods to pass him on.

"HEY! LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN! THAT. WAS. NOT. MY. LEG!" Percy was a bit terrified. Just then he noticed Chiron was being carried as well, along with Clarisse and…was that Blackjack?!

"Hey boss! You gotta try the magic drink! IT MAKES YOU FEEL GREAT!"

'Magic drink…? Wait a second, is that Mr. D?!' Effectively, Mr. D. was playing barman and, although he couldn't drink, he seemed to be doing a great job of getting everyone else pretty drunk.

"MR. D!" Percy yelled, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"DO YOU WANT HIGHWAY TO HELL?!" yelled Shadow Girl. Everyone screamed.

"NOOO! It's my turn!" said Moonlight, and began playing "Taking over me" by Evanescence.

Thunderstorm was singing and next to Percy appeared…ARES?! "YAAAAY! I LOVE THAT SONG!" Percy couldn't get a sound out…Ares was really out of character…who would have thought the god of war liked Amy Lee or, for that matter, really depressing songs.

"THEY AREN'T DEPRESSING! THEY ARE VERY DEEP" yelled said god, who wore a shirt with Amy's face. Wow, had he said that aloud?

Percy was trying to find the best way to run from the god's wrath…when he saw he was already focused on something else…and when he took a good look, he saw he had very red eyes.

"Want some?" said the god, "I can give you a nice discount." Percy looked at his hand…was that weed?! He noticed many demigods appeared to be high…such as Mr. D. himself. No wonder he was giving alcohol away as if he were the most generous Father Christmas…it looked like the god had found an alternative to being drunk.

'THIS IS WAY TOO INSINE!' thought Percy, trying to find a way out of (or down from) the mass.

After the song ended, even more fire and smoke came out (seriously, where do these come from? Everyone will be dead by the time there isn't anymore…). On top of the hill ("stage") Thunderstorm started playing another song…it was Iron Maiden's "The Number of the Beast".

The mass was getting even more excited and Percy was afraid to be thrown down and trampled. 'I've defeated too many enemies to die like this…I have a prophecy to fulfill!'

Just as he began panicking, from another hole on the ground came a huge Puppet, which was creepy as Hades' beard itself.

"Is that…?" He began, only to be interrupted by the mass' screams of "EDDIE! EDDIE!"

It was! Iron Maiden's beloved pet…"Let's just hope they don't make us pay for copyright or go to jail" screamed Shadow Girl through the microphone.

'But, why would they…?' Percy looked at the way she was looking at and, oh, surprise, saw the whole Iron Maiden band there. 'WTF!' he thought. They were screaming like fangirls…or fanboys…

"It's amazing how much they sound like us!" one of them exclaimed. Percy didn't know any of them…but then again the smoke wasn't helpful at trying to identify people.

"I think it's the best cover I've ever heard!" said another member of the band. "The only thing that could make it better would be dad being here!"

'Dad?' just then, Percy was blinded by an awestricken light that came from the sky, enveloped in a choir of angelical voices….was that the sun? At night?

Luckily, the song had already ended, because fans would've been angry hadn't they been able to listen to it properly.

Anyhow…from within the light came, not more not less, the tanned god of music and medicine himself; the male twin: Apollo.

"OH! COOL! DAD'S HERE!" the entire Iron Maiden band yelled, along with the whole Apollo cottage gang…'Well, that explains it' thought our dear hero.

"Oh, Apollo. What a great surprise. Come and join us, dear niece' said the god of the dead.

"Oh, by all means, that's what I intend to do, uncle" said the god, coming dangerously near to Moonlight, Shadow Girl, Thalia and Thunderstorm herself.

"GET AWAY FROM US, YOU PERV! UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO TELL DAD!" scorned Thunderstorm at him, before grabbing Lee to shield herself and the others from his perverted dad.

"Don't be that mean! I'm here to partake in this music festival! It's all gods have been talking about up at the Olympus. I'm here to captivate you all with my precious voice and my breathtaking musical skills" said the god, with an air of superiority. "Although, I must say, you, girls, are very talented…"

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN" Thunderstorm cut him off (still behind Lee).

"Hi, dad!" said he, looking uncomfortable.

"Hi, son." Answered a very pissed off Apollo. Since when were his human sons luckier with girls?!

Just then, Nico started playing and so everyone on stage joined him, deciding to ignore the others presence if needed - Thunderstorm kept checking on the music god…really?! What had he done to deserve that?!, thought he. 'Girls should be chasing me, not running away from me…what are they learning at school now?!' were the gods thoughts -.

Nico began singing…it was "Children of the Grave" by Black Sabbath…'Really? What an appropriate song' thought Percy.

He was beginning to enjoy himself, he had to admit. But then…the Moon…fell?!

Artemiss appeared on top of stage and started dancing…all clad in black. WAS THAT OZZY OSBOURNE SHE BROUGHT WITH HER?! Percy was really confused, even more when the hunters came and began….drinking? Really, could they do that? Percy began wondering about their vows, just when he noticed the mass started moving towards the lake and, guess what….the stage/cliff began moving after them….'Wait. WHAT!' Percy did a double take….that was weird.

He noticed, as they approached the lake, that its spirits (and the forest ones) had joined the party as well. 'I thought they cared more about polluting…' He was cut off of his trail of thought when he heard them yell: "LET'S THROw AQUAMAN IN FIRST! HE CAN BREATHE UNDERWATER!"

"THAT IS SO COOOL!" Iron Maiden yelled. "IT IS A VERY YOUTHFUL THING TO DO. WHAT AMAZING YOUTHFUL SKILLS YOU HAVE, MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! IT IS CLEAR THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN WITHIN YOU!" Percy turned only to see a man clad in green spandex, with a bowl-cut kind of hairstyle and fuzzy eyebrows that appeared to have life on their own. That was creepy…'And whose son is that? What's the matter with all this youth stuff?' just then, the demigod was thrown to the lake, along with Chiron, Clarisse, Blackjack (who run away flying, seriously?), Ares and basically all the camp (because they all jumped in.

And, for the grand finale, the entire band jumped off the cliff followed by the puppet Eddie, who almost emptied it. And all along, Grover kept playing his reed pipes. Well, Percy admitted to himself, he had to admire his perseverance. That was his last thought before passing out (being crushed by a giant creepy puppet was more powerful than the perks of being Poseidon's son under water).

Percy woke up, startled. So it had all been a dream! Thank the gods, it was the worst….'Hang on a second' he thought as he looked around him. All the members of the camp were lying around, sleeping on the floor…and the Olympians, along with Hades, were all there.

Was that Iron Maiden? And Chiron asleep with a black tail hugging Mr.D like a teddy bear? Percy kept looking around...was that Annabeth on top of the cliff/stage with Clarisse lying on her shoulder? They all looked as if they had passed out as well. Shadow Girl inside of a hole instead of putting someone there?! WHAT WAS GOING ON? Moonlight was lying among giant wolves with Artemiss herself…and Thunderstorm and Thalia were…getting a piggy back ride from EDDIE?! WHAT?! Apollo was chasing them asking for a date and Lee was trying at his father claiming those were his girlfriend and her sisters and also his dad's sisters…that was all so confusing!

"RUN, EDDIE, RUN! THE PERV'S NEAR!" yelled Thunderstorm. Eddie groaned. "Remind me again, why are we doing this?" said Thalia, keeping her eyes shut. "Because I want my boyfriend to defend our honor from his scary as hell perv dad and…it's fun! I'll give you headless Barbies when we finish." Said Thunderstorm

"Well, that's good enough for me!" retorted Thalia, before they were out of earshot (they went into the forest).

Percy looked at the half destroyed camp and saw Nico flying on Blackjack's back chasing after Rachel, who was on another Pegasus with Bianca. 'RACHEL?! BIANCA?! HER GHOST?! WHAT'S GOING ON…?!' Just then, Percy heard Rachel exclaim: "THE GODS ARE TALKING TO ME! OMG! A VISION, I'M HAVING VISIONS! A NEW PROPHECY!" "THEY TALK TO ME AS WELL! WE GOTTA KILL THE EVIL KING OF THE SEVEN KINGDOMS AND EAT SOME POTATOES!" "YAAAY! WE GONNA POTATE!" said the redheaded.

Percy saw their eyes…they were really red. Could ghosts even get high? And a high oracle…just what kind of a bad joke was that. "COME HERE! YOU KNOW MY DEEPEST SECRET….IT WASN'T A PROPHECY!" 'What secret?' thought Percy.

"WE NEED TO COMPLETE THE PROPHECY OF POTATING FOR NICO TO BE WITH HIS REAL LOVE!" yelled Bianca. "YAAY FOR SLASH FANGIRLING!" screamed Rachel.

'Slash?' thought Percy…'Just what on earth...?' and he felt a deep hit to the back of his head and, before he blacked out, he heard: "I GOT MERMAN! LET'S GET HIM INTO THE WATER!" Just when had Ares woken up?…and then everything went black.

Apparently, from what was told on the following days, that day, which was to be remembered as the CAMP HALF-ROCK NIGHT for the rest of history and was recorded on the gods' records, was the best and wildest party ever at the camp. Even the gods said so. Percy heard many things and found out the party continued after his first black out…it had continued once everyone was awake and he was passed out too…but then there's not much you can remember when you're tied underwater…

From that day on, for many months to follow, Percy could be found near the lake, hugging his knees to his chest and rocking back and forth muttering things about "crazy families", "perverted gods", "drug trafficking underground godly network", "drunk creepy flying horses", "famous mysterious bands praising Satan", "an scary Annabeth", "giant monster puppets", "magical earth stage/cliffs, which moved on their own", "the come of the Apocalypse of potatoes" and things alike...you get an idea.

Grover continued to play his reed pipes and Percy decided not to ever question him about songs again.


End file.
